The invention relates to a bogie for a rail vehicle provided with a drive, for example for a locomotive.
Such a bogie exhibits a bogie frame. The frame bears one or more wheel sets. Each wheel set comprises wheels, a wheel set gear with a wheel set shaft and a wheel set housing.
Another component of the bogie is a push/pull rod. Said push/pull rod acts on the bogie frame on the one side, and acts on the locomotive frame on the other side. It transfers forces between said bogie frame and locomotive frame.
Wheel set gears for bogies are known for example from WO 2005/017394.
One big problem for such bogies is the construction volume. In the process in particular it is a matter of the available installation space in vertical direction. The push/pull rod is as a rule arranged above the wheel set gear. This runs into difficulties, since the available installation above the wheel set is restricted in its height. One could also think of arranging the push/pull rod between the lower edge of the wheel set gear and the track bed. However, the ground clearance necessary for this purpose is not available.
The known embodiments are as a result of very crowded construction. This is awkward with regard to the assembly as well as with regard to the optimal design of the participating elements.